Unexpected Changed (Part 5: Jadey)
Jadey is the fifth and finally installment of Unexpected Changes. The previous installment was Unexpected Changes (Part 4: Trina Feels Sorry?) The pairing for this roleplay is Jori. Jade 'and Beck '''were played by Elly '''Tori and Jade's Mom '''were played by Lynn Jadey '''Beck': So, uh, Tori Tori: Yeah? *Smiles* Beck: I was wondering....if you wanted to hang out on Saturday? Tori: Sure. *Smiles* Beck: Really? Tori: Yeah but we shouldn't tell Jade because maybe she'll get wrong the fact we'll hang out… Beck: Psshhh, she's just Jade. She won't get angry Tori: But still...-Sighs- Beck: But still......what? Tori: She'll get mad…that's why I think we shouldn't tell her… Beck: But she's not your friend Tori: Look maybe we aren't exactly friends but...-Thinks what actually she and Jade are- Beck: But you wanna be a good person? Tori: Y-Yeah?-Doesn't know what is she with Jade- Anyway fine let's hang out. -Smiles slightly- Beck: -smiles widely- So, where should we go? Tori: I dunno -Smiles- Maybe we should do a...Opposite Date! Like the Opposite of a Date! –Jade peers round corner and hears the word 'date'. Frowns and walks away- Beck: Yeah! An opposite date! Tori:-Doesn't know Jade heard- What time? -Giggles- -Thinks what would have happened if Jade heard- Beck: Doesn't matter Tori: Wait...I am gonna tell Jade. So if she learns she won't get it wrong kay? -Smiles at Beck and tries to find Jade- Jade! -Searches- -Jade is walking into the janitor's closet- Tori:-'Sees Jade entering closet- -Runs in- Hey Jade... ' 'Jade': What do you want, Vega? -sits down on the ground- Tori: Ehhh.. -Sees Jade is kinda mad and thinks maybe she knows- Do you know…something? Jade: I know that I'm here right now. I know that you're annoying me Tori:-'''Sighs- Jade let me tell you something...on Saturday me and Beck will hang out...just hang out…and I wanted to tell you so you won't get it wrong. '''Jade: I know, Tori -gets up and walks towards the door- Tori: Listen to me Jade! It isnt a date! -Grabs Jade back before she leaves the closet- Jade: I know that Tori: You don't. That's why you are upset. Jade: What? So suddenly you think you know every thing about me?!?! I'm not who you think I am! Lemme tell you what, Vega; I'm not jealous of you going out with Beck! -Jade storms out- Tori: -'''Follows Jade- I never said you are! '''Jade: REALLY?! THEN WHY DID YOU COME TO ME THEN? Tori: Because... -Doesn't know- Jade please! Listen to me! I..I…-Hugs Jade- am sorry. I wanted to tell you this so you wouldn't get it wrong. Jade: -pulls Tori off her- I HAVEN'T GOT IT WRONG! You're going on a date with someone else. Tori:..someone else..? What do you mean someone else? Jade: Just forget it -leaves- Tori: '''Jade! Come back! -Runs behind her again- We must talk! '''Jade: We have nothing to talk about! -keeps walking- Tori: -'''Follows Jade-What do you mean with someone else!? '''Jade: I don't mean anything! -gets into her car- Tori: -'''Runs and enters Jade's car- I am not leaving until you tell me! '''Jade: Get out, Tori Tori: Make me. -Looks at Jade- I know you can't. Just tell me Jade! Jade: Tori, get out of my car Tori: No, Jade. You said something about me going out on a date with someone else...what did you mean? Jade: Tori, this is your last and final warning. Get. Out. Tori: What if I refuse? Jade: Then I will make you get out of this car Tori: Jade if you don't tell me I won't leave. Jade: *shaky voice* Tori, get out of the car Tori: No. Jade: *angry* Get out of the car Tori: -Sighs- Fine. But you will tell me. Jade: *closes the door behind Tori and cries as she drives home* Tori:-Sighs thinking what’s wrong with Jade- *Jade’s house* -Jade walks into her house, walks to her mother, dives into her shoulder and cries- ' 'Jade's mom: -Understands Jade is crying and that's rare so something bad happened- Jade what happened? Jade: -wipes her tears- Sh--she--- -sighs- Jade's mom: Who? Do you like someone else now? Not that Beck guy? What's his name? -Smiles- Jade: It's not a he.... Jade's mom:-Doesn't understand- If it's not a he it's a...she?- Understands- Jade do you like a girl!? -Shocked- Jade: I should've told you earlier. I've liked her for forever now. Jade's mom: Jade...are you sure you like her? M-Maybe you like her too much as a friend… -Tries to change Jade's mind- Jade: Ugh, mom....she's not a friend. Jade's mom:-Tries to be understanding- Why don't you tell her…maybe she feels the same? These situations are hard, honey...but if don't try you'll never know. Jade: Mom! She doesn't like me....she likes Beck. Jade's mom: Your ex? -Sighs- Jade tell her. Maybe she'll change her mind. You had a 3 year relationship and now you like a girl! Nothing is impossible. Jade: -sighs- It's not the right time....she's going on a date with him. Jade's mum:-Sighs-Then…just find the right time. Tori:-Is so sad about what happened with Jade so doesn't go at date- Tori:-Calls Jade at the time she was supposed to be at the date- Jade: -picks up phone and sees the name 'Tori'. She answers it- Tori? Tori: Jade! Finally! Can you go at Nozu? We need to talk. Jade: Um.... -looks at her mother who is biting her lip- Sure. I'll be there in ten. Tori: '''Perfect.-Get's ready like she would go at a date- -Goes at Nozu and waits for Jade- *At Nozu* -Jade walks into Nozu dressed like she normally does, sees Tori and her jaw drops- '''Tori: -'''Smiles- Maybe I know what's wrong with you. '''Jade: What's that supposed to mean, Vega? Tori:-Walks closer-Want me to tell you? Jade: No. Let's get some sushi. Tori: Sure.-Smiles- Jade: -sits down in a booth- Tori: -Smiles at Jade- You still have tell me what did you mean when you said "going on a date with someone else.” Jade: Patience, child Tori: This means that you will tell me? Jade: It means maybe Tori: It means I know. It means that I know what you meant. Jade: What'd I mean? Tori: But I am not what we call uhm…sure. Just say it. So I'll know. Jade: What's the fun in that? ' 'Tori: -Sighs- Jade this is serious. Fine I'll tell you. -Whispers at Jade's ear- Maybe I know who you like? Jade: I like no one Tori:-Disappointed- Really..? Jade: Since when would you not believe me? Tori:-Sighs- Just forget it. Jade: Waiter! Waiter: -'''Comes-Yes miss? '''Jade: We want sushi Waiter: Okay miss I am bringing it.-Leaves- Tori:-Sighs-You know what? I-I better leave. Jade: Well, I just payed for two plates of sushi. You're staying. Tori: -Sighs- Since you are asking in a so roman- friendly way! Jade: -rolls eyes- Ugh, I guess......I'm sorry? Tori: You just said you're sorry. -Surprised- -Smiles- I see someone isn't as rude as everyone thought huh? Jade: Whatever. Tori: But if you don't want the whole school to know you said sorry...you have to give me a hug.-Smiles and waits for a hug- Jade: I'm not hugging you, Tori Tori: Just do it. You won't give Tori a hug?-Makes big brown puppy dog eyes- -Cute fake sad face- Jade: You know, for an actress, you're a bad actress Tori: I am a bad actress...who wants a hug? -Smiles honestly- Jade: I'm not that weak, y'know Tori: Since you don't wanna hug me Jadey...I will. -Smirks and hugs Jade- Jade: -sighs and pats Tori's back- Tori: Was it that bad?-Rubs Jade's back- Jade: Yes, and if you ever call me Jadey again, I will rip your arms off. Tori: Nah I know you won't.-Smiles- Jade: Wanna bet? -raises eyebrow- Tori: Sure, Jadey .-Smirks and squishes Jade's cheek- -Jade pins Tori's arms up to her back so she can't move- Jade: You see? Tori: Okay I need my arms please. Jade: Well then never call me Jadey again Tori: Sure...Jade...why? Jade: -sighs and sits back down- Don't worry Tori: -'''Smiling- Ya know...you can be nice. '''Jade: I can? Tori: If you want to. Jade: Well if I have a choice....no Tori: Come on! You are nice! You know that…Jadey. -Playfully- Jade: -glares- Jadey? Tori: Come ooon it's a cute nickname! Jade: -sadly- Yeah...I gotta run -stands up- Tori: I'll run with you -Smirks- Jade: No. I'm sorry. -runs off- Tori: -Curious-What happened..? -Jade: -runs all the way home- ' ' ' 'Tori: -'''Calls Jade- '''Jade: -sees the name and ignores the call- Tori: '''Come on Jade…come on... '''Jade: -groans and picks up the phone- Look, Tori, you don't need to call to see if I'm okay. Tori: '''Jade, yes I have to. Tell me what happened. '''Jade: Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. Just had to go, that's all Tori: Really Jade..? Jade: Yes! Now stop worrying Tori: I am not gonna just "stop worrying"! Jade: Why not? Tori: Because you seemed suddenly upset, Jade. Jade: Well, that's what happens with me, okay? Haven't you learnt that yet? Tori: No. I don't think I actually know what's going on with you lately. Jade: Well that's how I want it. Tori: You do, but I care for you Jade. And this is worrying me. Jade: I'm not worth being worried over. Just let it go. Tori: '''What do you mean not worth? '''Jade: I mean no one cares Tori: '''Jade you really don't get I do, do you? '''Jade: I get that you try to, I just don't know why Tori: '''You know…reasons. '''Jade: Oh, so now you're the one not talking? Tori: '''Since you don't talk why should I? -Smirks- '''Jade: Fine, we'll say it on three. Tori: '''One. Two. Three '''Jade: Because I love you Tori: Because I love you too –smiles through the phone-